The Wandering Soldier
by Harvest and Requiem
Summary: One misplaced knight will return from where he came from.
1. The Arrival

**Hello Everyone I'm here to present my new fanfiction. Now into the story**

* * *

"Oww, my head….. Now… where am I?" A male voice cried out in the sea of blood red trees that makes the forest of Forever Fall.

The voice belongs to a being that wears a black futuristic armor that has black and gray/grey camouflage patterns on the legs (which he keeps his Combat Knife) , boots, chest which covers the chest from the bottom of the clavicle to the bottom of the ribcage, with another segment covering the abdomen and a built-in armored collar that protects the wearer's neck, the helmet and the undersuit. And on his left shoulder pad is a pauldron that is a large two piece ballistic plate, on his right shoulder pad is the standard wide, low-profile shoulder pauldron. On his back is two weapons, the SRS99D-S2 AM, the M392 DMR and the standard ODST hardened case rucksack which contains items arranged in specific layers and includes spare clothing, extra ammo, MREs, first-aid, signaling equipment, explosives (namely C-4 and C-12), and personal hygiene materials.

The being walked within the blood red leaves of the dense forest to find civilization. He tried using the built-in radio communicator inside his helmet to contact any UNSC outposts or bases, but all attempts seem to be futile.

"Dammit… I tried contacting all radio frequencies of all colony outposts or bases," the being cried out in frustration "Ok…. This is the last radio frequency in my list, if this doesn't work I'm gonna use the flares back at the crash site."

["Naval Special Warfare Command, This is Sergeant Jaune Arc of the 11th Shock Troops Battalion, Please respond."] the being now named Jaune said over the communications unit.

[*static*] There was no response on the other side.

["Command, are you in the there?"] He repeated in hopes of someone finally picked up his message

["This is Glynda Goodwitch of Beacon Academy. Identify yourself, you're using a restricted communication frequency."] a woman's voice blared in his communications unit.

'_Wha- Beacon Academy? What the hell, why an academic institution uses a military Comm. Frequency'_ he thought.

["I should ask the same thing to you Miss Goodwitch. Why is this 'Beacon Academy' uses a military communication frequency?"] he replied

["I repeat. Identify yourself within 30 seconds. After the 30 Sec. limit and you still didn't comply with the terms we will treat you hostile and will be dealt accordingly."]

'_Man… talk about pressure.'_ He thought. He doesn't want to give any Information, but he still complied with the request. He can't risk a chance to get back to UNSC Space because of his ignorance to comply his information.

["I am Sergeant Jaune Arc of the 11th Shock Troops Battalion of the 105th Shock Troops Division in the UNSC Marine Corps."] He stated over the Comms.

["..."] Silence

'_Dammit, I probably said too much info.'_

* * *

While he was conversing in his radio, the bushes behind him rustled.

"Huh, my sensors detected something." He muttered while reaching for the DMR using his right arm.

The bushes continued to rustle causing Jaune to move into a firing stance. He knew that there is something in there and its many. He estimated it from 20+ hostiles/friendlies in his motion detector. Call him paranoid, but surviving in a war being an ODST drilled him to react quickly.

Then the tense silence was broken. Growls were heard, which makes him aim the DMR to where the sounds are coming from.

And what surprised him is the creature that jumped into the clearing. A black bipedal wolf with red eyes, white bone plates on its skull and protrusions made of bone along its back and arms. Jaune tensed, he aimed the rifle at the creature. The creature, which sensed there was danger in its blind spot, faced the human and howled, indicating that it was calling the pack.

Jaune pulled the trigger and let loose a couple of rounds into the creature's head. The creature wailed in agony as the bullets hit its eyes, blinding it. Then Jaune aimed and fired at the hind legs, to prevent the creature a chance to escape.

The creature falls down, because of its injured hind legs. Jaune didn't waste time and unsheathed his combat knife and ran towards the downed creature.

Training and live-combat situations have given Jaune fast response time and movement, being able to outrun a Mongoose vehicle. He gripped the knife in reverse and stabbed it in the skull of the downed creature.

The creature roared in pain then slumped down indicating it was dead. But it's roar alerted the pack it was calling earlier.

Jaune then wiped the blood that was on his combat knife. "Hmm.. Black fur, Bone plates with spikes, and a distinct similarities to a werewolf in myths, I am definitely dead. Dammit… I lost my bet to Cynthia, I hope she accepts massages." He muttered

Jaune decided to go back to the crash site. "I need to get my other equipment back to the site if I am contacting that frequency again." He slung the DMR back into his back, and sprinted back to the crash site.

* * *

15 Minutes earlier at Beacon Academy's Cafeteria

In the sea of students who release an aura of friendship, there is a table who exclude a gloomy aura. And that table is occupied by the joint-team of Team RWBY (Ruby) and Team PNR (Pioneer). The reason, the disappearance of Jaune Arc, the leader and the J of Team JNPR (Juniper) two weeks ago.

And the people sitting at that table were mourning or regretting their past actions towards the blond leader.

Ruby Rose, the leader of Team RWBY, has her head down into her arms and releasing quiet sobs. For her, she was the reason that Jaune stayed away from them

Weiss Schnee, the Dust expert of the team, held a stoic expression to mask the guilt she was feeling because of her cold or rude treatment to Jaune.

Blake Belladonna, the stealth-oriented member of the RWBY, had a sad look on her face, but it was not noticeable because of her reading a book mostly hiding her face.

Yang Xiao Long, the heavy-hitter of the group, had mixed feelings on this situation, one was sadness and the other was anger. Sadness, because of the loss of Jaune, who looked at her as a caring older sister to Ruby and as a respectable woman. Anger, because Jaune apparently make her sister cry, and the one who makes Ruby cry will not go unpunished

Pyrrha Nikos, the partner of Jaune and the leader of the support team PNR, was devastated like Ruby. To her, she was an incapable teacher and partner to Jaune that led him to his demise.

Nora Valkyrie, the hyper-active and always happy girl, had a complete 180 on her personality. For her, he was a brother that she had ever dreamed of and he was trying to help them to escape the horde of Grimm and the cost is his life.

Lie Ren, the stoic Aura manipulator, had held a passive face to mask his anger and sorrow to his in-all-but-blood brother's passing.

Their musing were cut short when they heard a voice over the PA systems.

["Naval Special Warfare Command, This is Sergeant Jaune Arc of the 11th Shock Troops Battalion, Please respond."]

After whole school heard that, murmurs and whisper where heard inside the cafeteria. And the table were the two mentioned teams above have various expressions.

Ruby had a surprised look on her face when she heard the familiar voice of Jaune Arc.

Weiss was at ease when she heard the familiar voice, but she confused at the whole sergeant part.

Blake let a small smile grace her features at the thought of their friend being alive.

Yang grinned at possibility of beating him into a bloody pulp after making his sister cry.

Pyrrha was shocked; after all she helped in finding his body in the ravine near Forever Fall.

Nora had the brightest smile painted on her face as she thought of meeting their 'Fearless Leader' again.

Ren managed to hold his emotions after hearing their leader speak in the PA.

But their thoughts are interrupted when they heard the discussion between Professor Goodwitch and Jaune in the PA.

["Command, are you in the there?"] Jaune asked over the speakers

No one in the cafeteria/mess hall answered because they don't know how to reply back without using the PA systems.

["This is Glynda Goodwitch of Beacon Academy. Identify yourself, you're using a restricted communication frequency."] said Professor Goodwitch

["I should ask the same thing to you Miss Goodwitch. Why is this 'Beacon Academy' uses a military communication frequency?"] Jaune replied

["I repeat. Identify yourself within 30 seconds. After the 30 Sec. limit and you still didn't comply with the terms we will treat you hostile and will be dealt accordingly."] Professor Goodwitch repeated getting a little irritated based on her tone.

Then the banter between the two was stopped because of the static the PA released. After a few seconds the connection is established between the PA and Jaune.

And what they heard is three gunshots, a blade being unsheathed, footsteps, a howl of a beowolf and:

["Hmm.. Black fur, Bone plates with spikes, and distinct similarities to a werewolf in myths, I am definitely dead. Dammit… I lost my bet to Cynthia, I hope she accepts massages."]

* * *

**NOTE: Just edited the minor mistakes**


	2. The Hunt

**Hello Everyone and welcome to Chapter 2. I hope you will enjoy it.**

**Oh… and for another note. I'm sorry for the delay of release. Got side-tracked with MHP3rd and Phantasy Star Portable 2. Once again, I'm sorry for the delay. Now into the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Halo, they belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

_**Last time:**_

_**["Hmm.. Black fur, Bone plates with spikes, and distinct similarities to a werewolf in myths, I am definitely dead. Dammit… I lost my bet to Cynthia, I hope she accepts massages."] **_

* * *

_**Present:**_

After a few minutes of running, Jaune finally managed to get back to the crash site. He quickly dashed to the SOEIV Drop Pod. Then he snatched the Long Range Relay Communication Satellite System. The LRRCSS for the lack of a better term, a black box with three buttons, blue, green, red, a silver circle above the box and a connecting cable attached to it. Jaune set the LRRCS on the ground then pushed the blue button. The silver circle above the box extended upwards. Jaune attached the cable to his helmet's radio. He pushed the green button on the LRRCSS. He tried to contact the frequency of 'Beacon Academy' in hopes of finally boarding a UNSC ship. But all means of communicating Beacon seems to be futile.

'_Dammit… I thought I could tap the frequency from here to there'_ Jaune thought. He used the VISR and typed a command which the radio will repeat contacting the given frequency

But his actions seemed to attract a flock of 20 Nevermores. The leader or alpha of the flock ordered the other Nevermores to hunt the human. Jaune, who noticed there was a flock of large black-feathered birds with a white bone mask on their face circling the area where he was in, began to hide on the Drop Pod and reached towards the SRS99D-S2 AM on his back.

The VISR notified him that the connection within the frequency is stable, but Jaune didn't mind. He began to lay prone on the shaded part on the pod where his color scheme will blend to the shadows. He set the bipod on the ground and aimed the rifle to one of the flying creatures and fired. One of the Nevermores was shot straight to the eye and began to crash towards the blood red forest.

The others, who noticed the absence of their kin, began to caw wildly and fired their raven feather-spears at the metal contraption which lucky managed to be in one piece. Jaune noticed that the one he shot was the alpha of the flock. He grinned, because their leader is down the rest will soon follow. He aimed again and fired three times. Three birds were down. He removed the empty magazine and kept it inside his rucksack, then replaced it with a new one.

Jaune aimed again, and hoped that Beacon Academy will track the source of his radio.

* * *

Beacon Academy

* * *

["Hmm.. Black fur, Bone plates with spikes, and distinct similarities to a werewolf in myths, I am definitely dead. Dammit… I lost my bet to Cynthia, I hope she accepts massages."]

After they heard what Jaune is muttering in the speaker, shock and jealousy were written on teams RWBY and PNR's faces. Then another announcement blared through the speakers.

["Teams RWBY and PNR, please report to the Headmaster's Office. I repeat, Teams RWBY and PNR, please report to the Headmaster's Office."]

After they heard that, the mentioned teams got up and walked towards the Office of the Headmaster.

* * *

They managed to get into the office in time. The office in appearance seems to be a simple office but with an intricate clockwork mechanism in the ceiling. And behind the ornament wood desk lies a man with tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it. He wears an unzipped black suit over a black-buttoned vest, with a green undershirt underneath. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

Then the two teams noticed a woman behind the gray-haired man. The woman's appearance had a very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin rectangular glasses. She has teal hanging earrings with a small bead identical to her earrings on her collar. She wears a white long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body has a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with brown heels, and wears a tattered cape that is purple inside and black on the outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally across her cape.

"Sir, the teams are here as you requested." The blond woman said.

"Yes, I can see them Glynda. You may now go back to your Dueling class." The gray-haired man replied.

"As you wish, Headmaster Ozpin." The blond woman named Glynda said back to Ozpin. Gylnda walked towards the door and exited the room leaving teams RWBY and PNR with Ozpin.

"Teams RWBY and PNR, you will be conducting a search and retrieval operation, but first let me brief you with the current situation." Ozpin said then he pushed a button on his ornate wood desk that make the room dark and projected a holographic map of Forever Fall.

"As you can see at the map, there is a crater that is 3 meters wide, measured from our surveillance cameras that is sweeping the forest." He pointed to a brown point on the map. "Then a radio transmission tapped in to our PA systems, seventy meters away from the crater." He gestured the teams to a blinking red spot on the map. "Now your objective is to capture the one who tapped the communications, but the area where the crash site is within the borders of the 'Red Zone'. Any questions?" Ozpin asked

"Umm… Sir, what is the 'Red Zone'?" Ruby timidly asked getting looks of disbelief from her companions.

"Ahhh… Ruby Rose, still innocent I see. Maybe you are asleep when Professor Oobleck discussed it last week." Ozpin simply said getting a shocked looked from Ruby.

"H-how do you know?"

"I got eyes and ears all over the academy Miss Rose, you should know that. After all I am the Headmaster." Ozpin replied. "Now going back to the topic at hand, the 'Red Zone' is an area where Grimm is overflowing in every corner. There are rumors that the Grimm in that area have a 'Queen' that orders any other Grimm of their species. The Grimm in that area is different than the ones you faced. They rely on their sheer numbers, communication, coordination and instinct. And remember out of 50 Hunters and Huntresses teams sent to exterminate the Grimm in that area, only 5 teams returned alive with minor injuries."

"Now your objective is to find the man that tapped in to PA and probably rescue him before he got swarmed by the Grimm. The frequency that the man used will be redirected into your scrolls. You all are now dismissed."

* * *

Back at the crash site

* * *

Jaune fired and another Nevermore was down. He knew that using the sniper rifle is a waste of AR (Armor Piercing) rounds so he rummaged his rucksack and found his M6C/SOCOM and M7S SMG with some extra magazines and three ammo boxes (The weapons where kept hidden inside his spare clothes compartment.) . After using the second magazine of the SRS99D-S2 AM, he used the M6C/SOCOM to eliminate the twelve remaining birds.

But the gunshots that the rifle released didn't go unnoticed by a hunting pack of 30 Beowolves. And because of their enhanced senses and extreme need of a prey to hunt, they ran towards the sounds and prayed to their queen that there is food on the location they are going.

* * *

Unknown Location

* * *

In a disclosed area somewhere, a meeting was held between the Queens of the Grimm.

**(AN: I categorize the creatures of Grimm has a hierarchy of their species to survive the onslaught of mankind.)**

"Ahhh…. At last, our mate has finally returned." A woman with a black robe and a wolf emblem in the back moaned erotically.

The other robed women nodded at the announcement. They even felt their mate's power skyrocket, and that makes them aroused, their minds filled with lust on how their mate will ravish their bodies when he will meet them at their heat cycles.

"Yes we know, 'Queen of the Wolves', his power is so intoxicating that I can't stop thinking about him but we need to order the little ones to refrain attacking our mate." Another woman with a rapier emblem on her back replied to the 'Queen of the Wolves'.

"And pray tell why should we do that 'Rapier Empress'?" Another woman with an emblem of two feathers crossing each other said to the woman named the 'Rapier Empress'.

"Do you want our mate to suffer, 'Raven Queen'?" 'Rapier Empress' replied.

"Of course not, but the little ones already left. And probably they are dealt with by those **HUMANS!**" The 'Raven Queen' snarled

"I do not know what is your problem with humans, but do remember that our mate is a human." A cool voice reverberated in air as a woman which is wearing a blood red cloak and an emblem of two crescent arcs colored in white. (The symbol in Jaune's shield in Crocea Mors.) The woman's presence halted all activities within the area. And she began to speak

"If you are going to argue, then you are wasting time, time in preparing the comeback of our mate and time in finding or retrieving him. Now go and hunt him. I won't take no as an answer, is that clear?" the woman said with a scolding tone.

"Yes, our Goddess." They all replied.

And with that the Queens ordered their subordinates to capture their mate.

And several women around Remnant had to suppress a shudder and knew that their lives will change after an incident involving a certain individual.

* * *

**Umm... Hello once again. Now I will probably be needing the help of you readers in naming the other Queens of the Grimm. If you have any suggestions, please PM me.**


	3. The Short Fated Encounter

**Hi Once again, I'm Requiem the author of this fanfic. And to tell that I'm sorry for the update speed if it is slow, it's hard to create a perfect scenario for the story for the readers to enjoy , and I am currently helping Harvest with our very first fanfic. You may PM or put it in the reviews for your own suggestions on what should be added to make this story better, and the pairings. And please read our first fanfic; the Knight of the Nexus, an Infinite Stratos and a League of Legends crossover.**

**Chapter 3**

In the blood red forest of Forever Fall, you could say that the forest itself seems to be an artwork, a masterpiece not worthy to be held by our filthy hands. But that is not what our ODST thinks of this forest.

"Phew. That was the last one." Jaune muttered as he shot down the last of those blood-thirsty birds as he calls them with his M6C/SOCOM. He then noticed the notification that VISR mentioned earlier, so with that in mind he decided to call them once again.

["Beacon Academy, this is Sergeant Jaune Arc. Please respond."]

No response.

["I repeat, this is Sergeant Jaune Arc. Please respond Beacon Academy."] He tried again

While Jaune was in his radio, he didn't notice the bushes and trees within the crash site rustled. The Beowolves noticed that their prey is not acknowledging them in favor of his helmet. And this made them angry. Their prey supposed to be afraid of them not ignoring them. The Alpha noticed the anger of its brethren. It roared and the pack rushed to the human with fury.

Jaune noticed that his surroundings release a growling sound. And his motion sensor indicated that 30 beings are heading towards him. So he stopped tinkering his helmet, entered a command to wirelessly connect to the LRRCS, and kneeled to grasp his combat knife and held it in a reverse grip.

The Scout, which is the fastest of the pack, rushed toward the back of the human with claws raised to quickly damage his legs. But it was deflected, and that action costs the life of the foolish Beowolf. The knife was stabbed in the head, between the eyes and blackish crimson blood gushed out of it pooling underneath the corpse and some was painted on Jaune's armor.

The Beowolves stopped their advance towards the human. They didn't know that the human could fight back and kill one of their kin. Their musing was cut short when another one was slain in front of them. Jaune pulled his blood soaked knife from the chest of his another victim and dashed towards the enemy, his instincts taking over.

He stabbed another creature in the head, and then twisted his body to dodge a lunge aimed at his torso. He aimed his M6C/SOCOM on the others that are still frozen in fear of the death bringer that reaps the souls of their species. Jaune unleashed lead on them, and they were decimated and holed like Swiss cheese. The others, who managed to get away from the rain of bullets, blindly charged their target, rage evident on what their prey managed to do to them.

Jaune noticed the Beowolves acting a bit strange and feral. So he sheathed his knife and holstered his M6C/SOCOM. He grasped his M7S SMG and leaped to dodge their charge. He fired two rounds at them before dodging again.

The remaining Beowolves snarled. The human once again, slayed one of their kin. Jaune just looked at them sternly. He pointed his SMG at them.

He didn't even noticed the live video icon on his HUD.

100 meters from the designated drop zone. 500 ft. above ground.

"Are we there yet?" Ruby asked sleepily.

"We'll be there if we get there." Blake said. She was still reading that book when they left the academy.

"But I can't wait! It's Jaune where talking about here."

"I know you can't wait but we need to verify if he is the Jaune we know." Weiss clearly stated.

["This is your captain speaking. I detected a radio transmission. Would you like if I direct it to the terminal back there?"] A voice said to the speakers.

"Please direct it Captain." Ren said back.

Then a video suddenly appeared in the terminal.

And what they saw is a complete slaughter. Blood splatered on the trees, Grimm remains were scattered all around. And a blond haired human was currently cleaning his guns and knife.

They're too dumbstruck to respond to their surroundings., which caused them to flung across the Bullhead.

And the result is comical in a sense. Limbs tangled and weapons scattered. They looked like they are playing some kind of game.

["We are now landing, Prepare your things for your mission."]

_With Jaune._

Back to our blonde soldier. He seems to be still, a statue if you will. He held a impassive mask around his face.

Jaune is conflicted, on one side, he is rather informed on what are the creatures. On the other hand, he held his rather hell-trained persona like a lifeline. He didn't know what is real and what is not. Is this so called 'Grimm' the enemy of mankind or it is the 'Covenant'?

He grabbed his hair in frustration. He knew that something is missing in his psyche, like a shard of himself is thrown to somewhere.

'_Why is this happening! I know this is buried down to the depths of my mind after the training. I should not hold to these fantasies if mankind is rather losing to the Covena-'_

His thoughts derailed after he heard a gunshot. His body and mind rather switched back to it's combat mode. Grabbing the M7S SMG and aimed at the direction where the gunshot was heard.


End file.
